The Diamond of Maharajah
by Nindrea007
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction novel. It is strictly a Sherlock Holmes spin off, derived from a combination of the original series by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the new films by Guy Ritchie. I hope you enjoy it and I will try to post chapters often. Any and all comments are extremely appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Another gunshot was fired as I quickly ducked behind a shipping crate to narrowly avoid being hit.

Why, after all these years, was I still stupid enough to follow alongside Holmes on his fantastic adventures? Sure he is like a brother to me, but alas the craziness must surely end soon. My mind wandered on these things while only vaguely paying attention to Holmes crouching to my left, giving both Lestrade and I the signal to move in closer to our suspects. As stupid as Lestrade sometimes was, he offered an extra pistol to a gunfight that might otherwise be a close call. Our groups of suspects were a gang who referred to themselves as the 'Blue Shadows'. They originally started only as a pick pocket group when they were only boys, but alas they moved on to larger scale crimes.

I still remember the look on that poor woman's face when she came to our headquarters of 221b Baker street. She was horrified and looked as though she may pass out. Only after a lengthy 20 minutes of coaxing and comforting her did she start to tell us of her tale. She had been in London to see her husband while he was on a lengthy business trip and when she came back home her only son was missing. Of course once given all the facts, Holmes was able to deduct who her son was taken by and why. Sadly however we got to him too late and now are determined to avenge that innocent boy's life!

The scent has led us to an abandoned ship yard and we had successfully surrounded them, that was until Sherlock did something I had never seen him do before. As the last of the 'Blue Shadows' was still yet to be captured, he emptied and then loaded his barrel and shot straight at Holmes. However Holmes had his head up in the clouds and was hit! The bullet severely grazed his right leg leaving him in excruciating pain. I paused a second before running to his aid, as the entire situation seemed extremely surreal to me.

"Holmes!" I cried, "Are you ok?!"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine! Give your attention to the lad running away, not to me!" replied Holmes in a sort of perplexed rage.

However by the time we realized the remaining 'Blue Shadow' boy had ran, he had gained an enormous head start, making it near impossible to catch him. Regardless, Lestrade sent his out of shape policeman on what was about to become a hopeless effort. I immediately called a horse and carriage and got Holmes to mine and Mary's home where my office was and tended to his leg.

Sherlock was deep in thought the entire time that I treated his wound. I tried to start a conversation, however all of my attempts were promptly revoked. I knew something was extremely out of place. My observation skills may not have been as good as Sherlock's, but I knew his methods and I sure as hell was going to do my best to use them!


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor!" screech Mr. Hayworth

"Ah! My apologies Mr. Hayworth, just take these and your shoulder should be back two normal in a fortnight." I replied.

Mr. Hayworth, one of my regular patients, left through the front door and I sat down exhausted. It had been two nights since Holmes had received his leg wound, and I still had not deducted the reason behind his distraction in the first place! Of course he has been acting out of character for the past few months. Extremely curious if you were to ask me, but then again Holmes isn't exactly what you would call a regular chap. It still amazes me how he is able to deduct and observe enormous details from what the normal person would miss. He is surely a genius on every account. Although I extremely enjoy working alongside him in his cases, they are beginning to wear me out. Alas, only last night did Mary scold me for coming home so late. Of course she was right to stay up and worry about me, but I shouldn't be worrying her. Mary is my wife and I need to stand by her!

"Mary darling" I whispered as I came up to kiss her.

The kiss was not the sweet and tender ones I was used to but rather forced. I looked at her and asked "Whatever is the matter?"

"John dear, I've been meaning to have a talk with you."

"Anything for you darling. What's on your mind?"

"It's about Sherlock Holmes."

"Yes dear, I mean to ask him to-"

"I wasn't finished!" Mary exclaimed! "I've been deciding on how to break it to you for the past week, so let me finish what I intend to say!"

I looked at her rather sheepishly. I had never seen her so worked up over something, so I figured it best to not interrupt her further.

"John dear, I think it is about time for Holmes to find a wife."

"Haha! You're certainly joking! You know how he is with women, he wouldn't be able to court a woman if it was a matter of life or death!"

"That's why you need to help him! He's your best friend John, and I'll bet that you will feel guilty if he dies alone, because you know he will if you do not help him."

I took a deep breath in. "Hmm, you may be right." "I'll go talk to him this afternoon when I change his bandages.

"Oh thank you dear! The poor fellow has been on mind for a while and I think he would be much happier with a female companion. I mean you are his only friend, so try and at least make him consider it."

"I will certain try my very best." I said as I grabbed my coat and headed out towards 221B Baker street once again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Marriage... I say Watson have you gone a bit mad?" stated Holmes very matter-of-factly.

"Holmes, as your doctor and best friend I can't allow you to sit here your whole life and die alone!"

"And why not?"

"Because it's not normal! You are the most insane person I have ever met, and although I tend to repel the idea, somewhere out there is a woman as mad as you, and you two belong together!"

I was screaming at Holmes now which probably did not help my argument in the slightest, but I just had to get through to him.

"Holmes" I started saying again but in a normal volume. "I care for you as I would my own brother, and your actions of late have troubled me deeply. Even Mary knows that something is up!"

"Ahhh, now it all makes sense."

"What? What makes sense?" I exclaimed.

"Well after all our years together, never have you once tried to persuade me to something as impractical as marriage, but alas when your new dictator mentions something, you ran down here as quick as you could to play out her orders. Weak is what you've become Watson."

"How dare you!" I raged. "How dare you ever suggest my wife to be a dictator!"

"As I have often said, but you have been to blunt to adhere to, once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth!"

"Holmes, I'll say this only once, if you ever insult my wife or marriage ever again, you will have to learn to never rely on me for help in a case ever again." I stated firmly.

"The truth can indeed be a painful thing, but as you wish."

"Thank you Sherlock, but do not forget what I've said. You have been acting very strange of late, and I am still very confused on how distracted you were when that man shot at your leg."

"I wasn't distracted, I was only observing my other surroundings, and deducting solutions for other current crimes. Although it was my mistake to not be fully focused on that particular case at that moment, there was nothing unusual about it at all!"

I sighed. "Well Holmes, you are a tough man to argue with, but I still stand by my statement in that you need companionship."

"Something that was taken care of before you moved out to wed Mary."

"Holmes, I warned you" I growled.

"Fine, fine, I was only stating the facts."

As I left 221B Baker Street the only fact that I knew for sure was that I would give my congratulations to the girl who could handle the man known as Sherlock Holmes.


	4. Chapter 4

It was one of those rare sunny days in London as I walked away from 221B Baker Street.

Holmes was deeply worrying me. Although he shrugged off my suggestion of getting himself a wife, I felt as though he wouldn't survive without some sort of companionship other than myself. I wandered aimlessly through the busy streets of London until I found myself upon the doorstep of house No. 3 on Pinchin lane. It was the third house on the right and it instantly brought back so many memories.

It was one of my first adventures with Holmes, the case of the 'Sign of the Four'. It was during that very case that I met my lovely wife Mary and after the case was solved I proposed. After finding the dead body of Bartholomew Sholto; Sherlock had sent me to escort Miss Mary Morstan home and to come to this very address to pick up a dog named Toby. Holmes loved having the assistance of Toby and was fonder of him and treated him with 10 times the kindness that he used with his own species. My mind was made up, Sherlock was getting a dog.

"Good Afternoon Sherman!" I exclaimed merrily as I thought my idea was quite brilliant.

"By God, Watson is that you?" said Sherman with a trace of surprise in his voice.

"Yes it is, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes it has, and I'm afraid that if you're here for Toby, I cannot help you. You see he passed on many months ago. He was a good dog though, and Holmes was very fond of him."

"Yes I thought as much, but you see I am looking for more of a house pet for Holmes. A dog that will suit his nature and give him some much needed companionship!"

"Well... I think we have just the dog!"

...

After paying with the dog with my reward from Sherlock's latest boxing match, I walked out of Sherman's pet shop with a fine Boxer by the name of Gladstone. Little did I know that Gladstone was about the unluckiest dog ever to be bought from that shop. Although giving Sherlock a dog seemed like an excellent idea at the time. I had failed to see from my own experience that anything living alongside Sherlock Holmes was bound to go mad.


	5. Chapter 5

I had just arrived in the sitting room of 221B Baker Street as Holmes was injecting himself with more of that retched cocaine. Despite the amount of smoke in the room and my coughing because of it, Holmes looked as though very deep in thought. The paper for that day was sprawled out beside him so I picked it up and took a glance at it. The headline in bold letter stated "FAMOUS DIAMOND OF MAHARAJAH GONE MISSING!" Although connecting the dots would tell me that Holmes was already trying to deduct the culprit of the theft, my gut told me otherwise.

I could hear Gladstone staring to whimper downstairs, so I decided to distract Holmes from his current train of thought and give him his surprise.

"Holmes!" I said loudly as I waved my hand in front of his face.

He looked at me very disconcertingly and then jumped out of his chair.

"Watson you've surprised me!" he exclaimed. "I thought you'd gone back home to Mary."

"I was going to, but I decided to get you a surprise instead!"

I went downstairs and brought up Gladstone for Holmes to admire, but Holmes had already lit up his pipe and seemed very intrigued by the paper once again.

"Holmes! I've gotten you a dog!"

"Whatever did you do that for?" Holmes asked with confusion.

"Holmes couldn't you for once be normal and show some hint of excitement?"

"Fine" Holmes said with a hint of upcoming sarcasm in his voice, "Oh a dog! How absolutely marvelous! It'll make more work for the nanny and a test subject for me!"

Oh how I wish I knew that he had not been joking about using poor Gladstone as his new test subject. I still walk in sometimes to see that Gladstone shows the symptoms of being dead.

"Holmes," I reasoned; "A dog will make a good companion for you and it will take your mind off of whatever is upsetting you."

"I am not upset, and the only thing on my mind presently is this bloody maharajah diamond." He exasperated.

"That is rather strange. Usually you know who the culprit is just by reading the article, that's why you find thefts so unintriguing."

"Well I didn't say I didn't know who the culprit was did I?"

"Well if you know who it is than why are you so upset about it?" I questioned.

Holmes then gave me a look that I can only describe as the look of an upset little girl. If I hadn't been so intrigued by his confusion on a solved case, I would have laughed at him.

"Watson," he started "there have only been four people to have ever beaten me in my area of expertise. This is bound to happen every once in a while, but it is most alarming to be beat out by a girl again."

At that moment everything clicked. The only thing that could faze the most amazing detective of all time, is the one thing he knew nothing about; women!

I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Watson!" Holmes cried "this isn't funny, it's serious when evil reigns!"

"Oh I'm not laughing about her beating you for the second time now, although that is quite funny." I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm laughing because everything makes sense now."

"Well John, would you be so kind as to tell me what your conclusion on the matter is?" he sadi rather perplexed.

"Holmes," I started. "You're in love!"


End file.
